The Oujo and the Sensei
by boldantpro1
Summary: Mugi and Sawako are all alone in the club room one day. Find out what the feelings these two have for each other and situations that occur because of them.


Mugi looked out the window of the club room at the brightly colored sunset, wondering where everyone was. She knew that Yui and Ritsu had make-up tests, but that still didn't account for everyone else. She poured herself yet another cup of orange pekoe tea when she heard the door slide open. Expecting to see one of her fellow band members she turned around with a wide smile on her face. Seeing their advisor did not make that smile vanish however. If anything it made it grow larger and brighter.

"Nobody else is here yet," questioned Sawako-sensei.

"Nope. Just you and me it looks like," Mugi replied with a grin on her face. That one sentence alone tied a knot in her stomach and sent butterflies loose in it at the same time. She had long felt admiration for her sensei, having been able to live her life full of fun while all the leading such a highly respected profession as their teacher. 'That wild carefree attitude she lives with and yet that elegance and grace about her,' Mugi-chan had thought multiple times. This thought surfaced yet again to her mind once more causing her to look away from Sawako towards her cup of tea.

Sawako came and sat next to her. She had always been fond of Mugi. She grinned as she kindly offered her a freshly poured cup of tea and a slice of chocolate fudge cake as well. Sawako accepted pleasantly smiling back at Mugi as well. As she reached over to grasp the dishware though the sunset formed perfectly around the crown of Mugi's head making it seem like almost a perfect halo. As she looked upon her, Sawako thought, 'Has she always looked this amazingly beautiful? Her hair seems to shine golden. Her smile and those gorgeous eyes seem to draw me in. That gentle and slender figure… I want to hold her so much right now. No! Don't go there! She's a student.' She shook her head as Mugi looked at her questionably.

"Is something wrong," Mugi questioned.

"Nope, nothing. Ah, thank you very much," Sawako replied taking the tea and cake. 'Must just be the sunset setting the mood,' she thought. 'I have always liked Mugi but I thought it was just because she's an amazing student. Yeah, that must be it.' But the idea of something more ceased to go away from her mind. Drinking her tea as everyone else came in and started rehearsing, she couldn't help but steal glances at Mugi-chan every few minutes. She even failed to notice when everyone started to leave.

"Yo! Space Cadet Sawa-chan! We're heading out ok?," shouted Ritsu.

"Show a little bit more respect to your sensei next time alright," Mio-chan replied as she thwacked her on the head with the blunt end of her fist causing a medium size lump to form.

"Yes I hear you," Sawako responded to the teens. "I'll see you tomorrow for class and Azu-nyan as well for rehearsal." Picking herself she wandered back to the teachers office to get the papers she had to bring home to grade. 'What is wrong with me,' she wondered. 'Get it together Yamanaka. You saw a pretty girl, but you don't have to stare at her constantly like that…. Come to think of it, I've never anything like that for any other girls. It's like I was drawn to her. If someone else put that together with the fact that I thought so highly of her and how much I enjoyed her company they might think…. Oh, no.' She sat down at her desk immediately cradling her face in her hands. Her thoughts grinded to a halt then and there as she knew she had come to a solid conclusion. She knew it was as true as Yui was an airhead. Be it her or someone else analyzing the facts, the truth was obvious. "I'm in love with a woman, and what's worse, she's one of my students," she muttered to herself. Sawako felt a painful bliss engulf her at the utterance of those words. She was feeling the joy of love that she was finally able to admit to herself and accept. However, at the same time, she knew deep in her heart that this was a love that could not be. Not only was she a student of hers, but they were also the same gender. That was going against so many rules of society that it made her stomach turn and lurch everywhere. As she tried to calm down she had a stroke of genius. 'I'll just love her from afar. That will work,' she desperately struggled to convince herself. Even she knew this was foolhardy.

Mugi-chan got off the bullet train at her stop less than a mile from her home as she began strolling through the quiet peacefulness of her neighborhood. It was at moments like these she could be alone with her thoughts. 'I think Sawa-chan was staring at me a lot today. I wonder if I had something in my teeth or hair. Was my ribbon crooked maybe? Oh well, any attention I can get from her is great news in my opinion,' she finished with a slight giggle. Mugi had long ago accepted the fact that she was in love with Sawako-sensei. She had felt the pressure on her chest since that first day where she saw her run like a lioness to find that one last picture that tied her to rebellious past. She can still remember her jumping over a desk being moved out by two men in the middle of the hallway, and all for the sake of keeping her professionalism up in front of her students and fellow staff members. True it may have started as a simple admiration and crush on Sawako-sensei, but the more time she spent with her and the more she thought of her, the more these feelings grew and changed into an honest heart-felt love for her. The way she moved and acted, her beauty, her spontaneous ways, everything about her made Mugi-chan want to be with her constantly. And when she was with her she felt a happiness that could not really be described with words alone. It was sort of like every moment was Christmas morning to her. But, she had been brought up to be a proper young lady who would one day take over her family's conglomerate. She knew if she ever told the truth to her parents they would never, in a hundred years accept it and it would only destroy their family. Therefore she held onto this secret in the depths of her heart where she could know it was safe and still be deeply in love without any fearful consequences. Cheerful over the looks she got from Sawako that day she practically skipped the rest of the way home.

The next day at the club room after school everyone had once again gathered, (though Sawako was more there for the cake and Mugi then anything else). As if it was a ritual between just the two of them, Yui leaped at Azusa in an attempt to hug her closely and nuzzle her cheek.

As expected Azusa jumped away complaining, "Cut it out Yui-senpai." This was to no avail though. Yui kept trying until she grasped Azu-nyan tightly and nuzzled her as she had done many times before. When she tried to kiss her though Azusa pushed her away as if to say no more.

Mugi thought it seemed more and more each day like Azusa enjoyed the physical closeness her and Yui shared. 'Maybe pushing her away was just her way of saying 'not in front of everyone',' Mugi wondered. She questioned also, 'It would be so cute if they one day came in and announced they were a couple. Though given their current relationship I can't say it would be a surprise. That would certainly be a bit of encouragement for my love for Sawa-chan. And then I bet Mio and Ritsu would get to together. Given how they've been best friends since elementary school, they certainly know a lot about each other. Perhaps they know each other better then they know themselves.' Either way she had her sights really only set on one female in the room. And when it was time to perform, she was so focused on her that she had spaced on the opening completely.

"Mugi-chan!" cried out Yui in a long drawn out moan playfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry everyone. Please, let's try it again, I won't mess-up this time I promise," Mugi apologized bowing deeply.

"One, two, three," Ritsu shouted as the opening to one of their classics, 'Fuwa, Fuwa Time'. After playing she stated, "Whew, we officially rule!"

"Don't we always?" questioned Mio jokingly, followed by laughter of the whole group.

Sawako, having listened to the "Hokage Tea Time" band just rock the house felt a sense of glee sprout from within her. She not only enjoyed listening to the song, but also loved how everyone else was also having so much fun and the love for the group, as well as for the individuals in that group. However, she now knew that there was one band member in particular that she loved more than the others and in a very special way. As she glanced her way Mugi slightly shifted her head ever so slightly. This tiny movement was just enough to make their eyes meet in the brightly lit room with the pinkish light of the setting sun. This accompanied with the laughter and cheerful feel made for a beautiful atmosphere. Neither of them ceased looking at the other for quite a while though. If anything they felt entranced by each others' stare. They both felt that if they moved or breathed the wrong way the spell would be broken and the joyous occasion would be lost forever. It was like there own little world that existed only between the two instrumentalists. Leave it to the school loud speaker to disrupt a near perfect paradise.

"Would Ms. Sawako please report to the teachers' office?" rattled the loudspeaker in it's monotone sounding voice.

"I guess that's my cue," answered Sawa-chan. "You girls keep practicing and get ready for this year's culture festival performance… or else!," Sawako ended with a yell at them as she took off her glasses and made a face that would strike fear into a demon.

As she left Sawako was truly in awe of how much one day could change her attitude towards a person. Just yesterday she was only admiring Mugi for her academic life and beauty. Now she realized just how she truly felt towards her and saw not a single flaw with Mugi. In fact, each quality of her made Sawako love her even more. If she loved her this much more after only one day, she couldn't even fathom what tomorrow would bring. 'Is all love like this?' she pondered quietly.

After everyone practiced like crazy through every song they could still feel the sound vibrations shaking their bodies.

"Your president says that's enough for today," Ritsu exclaimed exhaustedly. These were one of the few moments she actually did anything president like and was only to get her way usually. But, as exhausted as the other members were they were didn't feel like arguing with her and so the nodded in agreement. Everyone gathered around the table for not only being able to sit there, but for more sweets and tea. They weren't called "After-school Tea Time" for nothing. (Hokage translates to after school). After all the tea was engulfed with the cake and other sweets, Ritsu and Mio decided it was time to head on out. Mugi recalled that they had to each had to be home by five because they had plans. 'But that's all they said was "plans" and didn't tell anymore,' Mugi contemplated carefully as she played the scenes of them telling everyone about them having "plans" once more through her head. 'Knowing how talkative Ritsu is at least she would have said what she was up to, that is, unless she was purposefully trying to keep it a secret. Which means Mio must be involved too.' Gently getting up from her chair and heading to the door she gently slid it open just a crack and peered out. She watched Mio and Ritsu carefully with the intent on following them. However that would turn out to be unnecessary. Just as they reached halfway down the stairs and Mugi was going to open the door to follow, they both stopped at a window and looked around as if to check for someone or something. Seeming content with not finding whatever it was they were looking for, they stared out the window upon the school grounds. They appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. Slowly, Ritsu brought her hand up and placed it upon Mio's shoulder. She then slowly brought Mio's head down to rest upon her shoulder followed by a gently placed kiss on the crown of her head.

At the sight of this Mugi blushed an incredible crimson shade. 'I only thought it was possible and would be nice. I didn't think they "already" gone and hooked-up,' she thought shocked. But, knowing how fragile a relationship such as that can be, Mugi-chan understood why they kept it a secret and subtly slipped back into the club room. With Azusa being nearly tackled by Yui with her trying to cuddle with her for almost the tenth time, neither of them had noticed Mugi's little snooping of the stairway. That was probably just as well too. Mugi may have known how to keep a secret. 'But Yui sure doesn't and would probably be able to pry it out of Azusa eventually,' she imagined. Yui just had that way about her. 'But if those two can find happiness in their love, then…' she wondered. That night she feel asleep pondering that same thing over and over in her head, like a gear stuck going round and round. She slept peacefully that night, her last one at the age of sixteen.

The sun rose bright and early with perfect weather as if to emphasize the fact that the next morning was proudly Mugi's seventeenth birthday. She walked out of her house practically on air as she was so thrilled. Skipping down to the bullet train and felt incredibly delighted to be another year older. She thought of her last year and all the fun she had, the club's summer training camp at her villa, getting a B+ as her lowest grade, all the new books she had read and the fun movies she had gone to see, last year's culture festival performance going off without a hitch. Life was good to her and she knew it. Smiling from ear to ear she entered the club room. At that exact moment party poppers went off making a crackling noise above her head. Sent aback a bit from being startled by the noise, the lights come on to reveal her club members with the reason for the noise in their hands. A large banner saying 'Happy Birthday Mugi' was hanging up above the table and right below it was, what she assumed to be from the oozing batter and odd frosting writing, a handmade cake with the same phrase and a big seventeen on the bottom in light indigo. She felt a tear come to her eye as she could figure all the hard work that it must have taken to do all this. The banner looked beautiful as did the cake. It also looked delicious and had probably taken a lot of work to not only make but also to keep Yui from eating it. Everything was so amazing she started to cry as she went over and grabbed all of her friends and held them warmly. As she stopped crying and wiped away the tears, her friends could notice a glow, a sort of twinkle in her eyes. After being friends with Mugi-chan for so long, they all knew that this party would make her thrilled. And they had been spot on and could tell. For that twinkle in her eyes only came when she was happy and overjoyed. They had seen those shining eyes before and it felt wonderful to know that they had put it there. Everyone laughed and giggled in the friendly embrace. This was true friendship.

After sitting down first as the guest of honor and hearing the remainder of the band play 'Happy Birthday' to her on their instruments, everyone sat down and had some of the homemade cake. Mugi deeply thanked everyone for it as well as the rest of the festivities. She could tell Yui was craving a piece for a long time now as she had accumulated drool in the corner of her mouth. For fear of a flood, after she cut the cake into six pieces she handed Yui the first piece. Then she gave one to Ritsu, Azusa, Mio, herself, and then as she picked up the last piece on a plate to place in front of the empty chair next to her, she realized it was empty.

"Where's Sawa-chan," she questioned.

"Believe it or not they had a staff meeting today after school and she figured it would run into overtime. She said to go on ahead without her," replied Mio-chan.

Disappointed as she was that the person she would most like to spend her birthday with wasn't there, she didn't say anything or show it. She knew that this was something special her friends had done for her and she didn't dare ruin it. She herself also wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. The tea was soon brought out and served by Mio, and when the first cake was consumed, Mugi brought out another cake she had brought to share with her friends especially for her birthday. True it wasn't homemade like the other one but they ate it just the same. But to Mugi the homemade one from her friends still tasted a great deal better.

As evening came upon them, the club room began to be swallowed up in the radiance of the setting sun once again. And once again, Mio and Ritsu left together, not bothering to even say they had plans as an excuse. For they figured it wouldn't seem odd to just leave at the same time once in a while. But Mugi knew what they were up to. They each wished Mugi a happy birthday. Soon after, it was Yui's turn to head out and left also wishing Mugi a happy birthday and then bowed deeply and thanked her with much gratitude for the second cake. Giggling and saying thanks as well, Mugi waved good-bye to Yui-chan. About fifteen minutes later after talking and sharing a good laugh between them, Azu-nyan finished her tea and left as well.

"I hope you have a very happy birthday senpai," Azusa wished Mugi as she bowed and then left. Waving good-bye to the cute band member, Mugi was left alone in the room with a cup of tea in her hands and a piece of cake in front of Sawa-chan's chair, Mugi had insisted on saving her. She thought of how lucky she was that she not only joined this wonderful club, but also made such amazing, terrific friends. Of course, she was also thankful for the fantastic advisor as well.

Just as her thoughts had been drifting towards leaving as well, the door slid open to reveal a tired looking Sawako-sensei.

"What brings you here Sawa-chan," Mugi inquired.

"I smelled the faint aroma of lemon tea and came to investigate," answered Sawako.

'The smell must have drifted into the hallways and stairways with the door being open from everyone leaving, and with me still brewing some,' Mugi came to the conclusion of.

"What about you though? What are you still doing here," Sawako questioned this time.

"Oh I was just thinking, you know another year older and such," Mugi responded with smiling. "Don't worry I was just about to leave."

"Oh yeah, I am really sorry about not being here for your birthday party," Sawako apologized. "I just couldn't get out of this staff meeting….But that's no excuse! Tell you what, how about I treat you to something special like a day of fun on me!"

Almost instantaneously Mugi-chan clapped her hands together in front of her chest and exclaimed, "That sounds great!" That shine in her eyes was back. They both agreed to meet in front of Shinjuku station to find a place for karaoke on Sunday at two, as Mugi had never done karaoke before. Little did Mugi know that Sawako had actually been staking out the club room for the past hour. She waited and saw each person leave one by one. After Azusa had left she waited for what felt like an eternity to her, but in reality was only fifteen minutes, before going up to the club room herself. She had felt so bad for missing out on the birthday party of the woman she loved that she had to let her know and make-up for it.

The next day, Sunday, Mugi was dressed in a violet t-shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes to go with the outfit. She wasn't quite sure what to wear to karaoke as she had never gone before she had dressed nice but still causal. As eager as she was to see Sawako again she had arrived a whole half-hour earlier than the scheduled meeting time. Not even ten minutes later Sawako herself came strolling in front of Shinjuku station dressed in an cherry red shirt with straps around the shoulders and a sweater tied around her waist, with brown khaki pants and comfortable white tennis shoes. Seeing Mugi she waved her hand over her head and ran the rest of the way.

"Phew, I'm not late am I? Or did I get the meeting time wrong," questioned Sawako.

"Nope," replied Mugi. "I just didn't want to be late so I arrived a bit early." She feared how Sawako would react if she told her she couldn't wait to see her again and that was why she was so early. Smiles upon both their faces the cheerfully walked to a karaoke place Sawako had recommended. They got their individual room to karaoke in and ordered their drinks. Sawako then had the birthday girl go first. Blissfully and flawlessly she sang one Utada Hikaru's latest hits, all the while her teacher stared at her with a look of awe in her eyes making Mugi want to sing all the better for her.

'Wow, just… wow,' Sawako thought stunned to near silence at how beautiful Mugi sang. 'If she wanted to she could probably be with Mio and Yui in the vocals of their band, if she wasn't busy with the keyboard that is.' But, she knew Mugi not only loved the keyboard but also the current way their band worked as a team and would never compete with Mio or Yui for the vocals. 'She seems to put her heart into this song with each word like she feels the love being portrayed. I know I feel that love when it comes to this girl, oh yes I do.'

As Mugi's song came to a dramatic and heart felt ending, Sawako stood up giving her a standing ovation that she knew her student deserved. Embarrassed but thrilled at all the attention, Mugi blushed and scratched the back of her head shyly, and then handed the microphone of to Sawako in anticipation of her singing as well. Mugi sat down awaiting her song. As if in answer to her longing, a hard rock song came out of the speakers with Sawako's voice following. 'I should have known,' she realized leaning back with a grin on her face. She loved it none the less though. If anything she preferred it as it gave Sawa-chan the chance to break loose and show her wild side, something Mugi only saw every now and then. It entranced her in more and more with each syllable, seeing the untamed portion of Sawako but still elegant with each word.

Making the rock on symbol by making a fist and sticking out her index and pinky finger, Mugi screamed "Wahoo, rock on!" This encouragement from the woman she loved made Sawako rock harder and louder. Both her and Mugi adored it.

Each of them took turns and rocking the microphone and even sang a duet near the end. Gladness filled the room and the people within it.

Leaving the karaoke place with grins plastered on their faces and laughing both of them obviously were enjoying themselves. "That was so much fun, I can't believe I've never done that before," Mugi exclaimed.

"Me either," responded Sawako. "Especially with such a lovely voice." 'A pure heart leads to a pure and beautiful voice,' she figured.

At that moment, the clouds turned an ominous shade of grey and the wind began to pick up. Mugi and Sawa-chan looked up at the sky and then at each other giving an uneasy look. Everyone else in the area came to the same conclusion. A storm was coming

Having no umbrella the teacher and student ran seeking cover. But it looked like each place was over crowded with others seeking shelter from the rain as well. Drops had already began to fall, and large ones at that. With the rain starting to only come down harder, an idea sparked within Mugi's head.

"My place is near here, lets go there," Mugi practically shouted over the rain.

'It's not that uncommon for teachers to make home visits. And it was also just to get out of the rain. I just hope I don't get to drawn towards Mugi with being in her house,' Sawako contemplated reflecting on the situation. Figuring there no better alternative and with it not affecting any of the schools rules she nodded. Mugi took Sawako's hand and bolted in the direction of her house in an attempt to keep them both as dry as possible. Feeling Mugi's hand wrapped around hers Sawa-chan could feel the blush accumulating in her cheeks. She looked down at the small, fragile, but smooth and warm hand that belonged to the girl she longed to be with and call hers. She grinned and ran all the faster as if her love for Mugi-chan had given her enough energy to sprint through a country and a half.

Sawako had always known that Mugi came from a wealthy family. She never did flaunt her wealth though. She had heard from the other girls of how any extravagance at their training camp at Mugi's villa was ordered by the young woman to immediately be taken away. She just wanted to be viewed as a regular school girl. The mansion that stood in front of her did the complete opposite of that. Everything out of a European mansion stereotype had been taken and emphasized right there. There were vines climbing the marble pillars at the entrance and the gates that marked the property. A large steel fountain with a fish at the top of it spitting out water sat in the middle of the path from the gate to the entrance. And the size of it alone made any house next to it seem like it belonged to elves. The inside had a marvelous hallway with a dome structure and a staircase that glittered like it was laced with gold. Clearly her father felt it important to flaunt wealth and show it off. And he had showered Mugi with a room just as magnificent as the rest of the house. A four-poster bed sat against the middle of the far wall and deep red curtains on two large windows that took up nearly the entire wall. A beautiful Persian rug laid in the middle of the floor and works of art lined the walls. And next door Mugi had her own walk-in closet with every fashionable outfit under the sun right there.

"I really wish it was more simpler than this. I would love to have some music posters and such instead but father loves these. And I don't think I will even live long enough to wear all of these as well," she stated motioning to the closet. "Father's not here right now so don't worry about having to meet him. Actually he's rarely ever here. Mother is also out at the moment." At that moment a well groomed and well aged butler brought in various teas on a cart for his employer's daughter and her teacher as well. Cake slices galore were on the bottom half of the cart. He bowed and left silently.

Sawako felt that she had a basic understanding of what life was like at the Kotobuki residence. Her father gave his daughter tons of money thinking it would be a worthy substitute for him and his love. This house, with it being so big made it even seemed more empty with just Mugi and her caretakers here. Sawako could feel a sense of sadness from the cold marble walls and the story they told of Mugi's loneliness. But she knew, that she had her friends. And they certainly were together a lot. All of them had come together and created a band of friends and a bond that refused to be broken. Love surrounded the group in everything that they did. Family could easily be a word to describe what they had together.

Looking down at the floor Mugi realized they had to get out of their soaked clothes before they caught a cold. She couldn't let the woman she loved get sick if she could help it. "Lets put some of these clothes to use and get out of our wet ones, what do you say," Mugi suggested.

Looking down at her own dripping wet outfit and wanting to make the atmosphere a more cheerful one, she nodded in agreement. "Lets get this fashion show on the road," she cheered jokingly, throwing her fist into the air gleefully.

First up was Sawako, with Mugi being the gracious host she was. A beautiful golden colored dress that came down to her knees and showed her shoulders was the chosen attire for her. As she started turning around and showing it off, Mugi clapped delighted at how attractive Sawako looked in it. Sawa-chan then sat down on the bed as Mugi took to changing in the closet. 'I can't envision her looking any more stunningly beautiful then she already does,' imagined Sawako.

As if on cue, Mugi exited the closet and entered the view of Sawako. Any rules of art and beauty that she had known before, Sawako had wiped clean from her mind at that moment. To her, there only existed her and this angel that seemed to have descended upon her just now to give her a glimpse of that paradise among the sky. The magnificence of the girl she loved now before her, had left her speechless. Her heart pounded like a kettle drum and her eyes shined like stars on the darkest of nights. With a lost for words she simply applauded her love giving her a standing ovation. When Mugi came and sat down next to her on the plush bed Sawa-chan knew, 'Heaven has truly blessed me and is right here next to me.' While being distracted by Mugi she hadn't noticed that her own hand was acting involuntary and attempting to wrap itself around Mugi's shoulder and hold her. 'Oh…no…wait' Sawako panicked. At that moment Mugi looked her in the eyes and giggled softly. As if a dam had been broken, any inhibitions that Sawako had had were now last forever. She didn't care what anyone else thought or what rules there were. She knew she had to have Tsumugi Kotobuki all to herself forever. This was one opportunity she would not let pass.

Sawako lunged herself toward Mugi startling her a bit. She wrapped her arms around the one she longed for enveloping her and brought her in close. She placed her head on her shoulder tenderly feeling Mugi's warmth mix with hers.

"S…Sensei," Mugi stuttered startled by her sensei.

"Please call me Sawako," Sawako began, just barely audibly whispering into her ear. "Mugi, …I love you."

At these very words Sawako felt a stirring sense of relief but also fear. She had said it. The burden and trial of carrying it was now over. But with the end of it came a new pain. The unknown was now present. What would happen now? 'Will she reject me, what will she say,' Sawako worried. 'I don't know what I'll do if she does. Maybe..maybe I should have just stayed quiet.' As she questioned her actions she felt a slight warmth and wetness on her neck. No one needed to tell her that Mugi was crying. 'This is it. She hates me now,' Sawako thought. As she pushed Mugi in front of her to see her face, she saw that she was indeed crying. This made Sawako's stomach leap into her throat and nearly made her begin tears of her own.

"I… I… I love you too," Mugi replied, barely able to make out the words through her tears. Now extremely confused Sawako gave her a look that told Mugi just that. As the tears seemed to begin to cease Mugi enlightened her lover. "I am just so relieved that you feel the same way as I do. I have actually dreamt of this exact moment so many times and would feel the joy of having you be with me each time. I have had these feelings for quite some time now. It's probably been almost two years since I realized my love for you," she stated with a smile now blossoming.

Sawako's confusion now turned to amazement. Her sat a girl still in her teens that felt the same love Sawako felt and nearly threatened to tear away her sanity with the pains and joys that came with it. Yet she had managed to hold it in for almost two years while she had gone past the breaking point after just a few days. It was now her turn to cry tears of relief and joy.

"I am so sorry," Sawako nearly shouted attempting to be heard over her own sobbing and overcoming the now dissolving lump in her throat.

"Why should you be sorry for anything," Mugi questioned.

"If I had noticed my feelings for you earlier you wouldn't have had to suffer so much," Sawako replied now angry with herself and her own stupidity.

Mugi took her handkerchief from her skirt pocket and gently dabbed away the warm tears flowing from Sawako's eyes. Once she was done with this, she placed it down on the bed and carefully cupped Sawako's face in her hands turning her face towards hers. "Don't worry about a thing, nothing is your fault," Mugi assured her. "I chose to keep my love a secret just like you did. But hearing you say how you love me just as I love you, I know I can't go without you. I don't care what anyone thinks, I want you and need you by my side. Lets not dwell on the past anymore, lets just focus on us and our future together."

With these comforting words, a romantic air filled the room and engulfed the two lovers. Slowly inching towards one anther they brought their faces closer together, each knowing what they desired and the other wanted as well.

As if with the very intention of ruining the moment a man's voice was heard from downstairs. "I'm home where is everybody," bellowed the low voice.

"Father's here," Mugi alerted Sawako with a sense of fear and tension in her voice. With that Sawako and Mugi got up off the bed and slowly and quietly left the room. To avoid any confrontation and conflict from the situation, Mugi secretly led Sawako to a back door of which she snuck out. But before leaving she returned the favor of Mugi's comforting and warmly held her. Just as she began to leave, she lovingly placed a kiss on the forehead of her new lover leaving her standing there blushing and shocked as she rushed out into the night, much like Romeo to Juliet.

The next day was one of sneaking looks at one other among Sawa-chan and Mugi-chan, as well as giggles at their little secret. It was a day of gladness and cheer, as well as an enormous amount of blushing crimson red. Needless to say, they both didn't want to be found out for fear of being reprimanded for their unethical behavior and being torn apart after just getting together. So they both kept their secret well. One secret was not kept that long though. As Ritsu, Mugi, Mio, and Sawako-sensei drank their tea in the club room once again, the door slid open dramatically. In entered Yui-chan and Azu-nyan, each wearing matching necklaces with the kanji for love dangling from their necks.

"Guess whose a couple," Yui-chan shouted to the group.

"Senpai do you have to tell everyone," Azu-nyan scolded with a blushing face. She began one of her cute little rants at Yui's air headedness.

"I told you to call me Yui," Yui corrected her.

Shocked looks covered everyone's faces at the announcement, followed by the congrats from them and the sound of applause as well. Amidst the congratulatory Mugi and Sawako gave each other a look that seemed to say, 'So where does this put are relationship'. Without uttering a word, they both knew not to tell yet but that the time would eventually come. The rehearsal and tea was filled with a celebrative mood and everyone was glad for the new lovebirds.

Sawako and Mugi went a number of dates for the next few months with an abundance of love among the two lovers. They still had to make sure to keep it a secret for the time being though. For this reason they barely did much more affectionately than hold hands when they were sure no one they knew was around. but that didn't mean they were going to be miserable. They told each other constantly of their love for the other. Actions were not necessary to prove it, they knew the hearts of their lover because they had the same feelings in their hearts. Each time they saw each other the star filled eyes on both faces made a reappearance and thoughts of love and happiness filled their heads.

A day came where Mugi would once again be home by herself as they had the day after her birthday with the storm. After class that day Mugi made sure to be the last one to leave, taking extra long to pack-up her belongings. As she passed Sawako's desk she carefully slipped a folded note onto it, making sure Sawako could see it. Afterwards she left at hurried pace. Fold by fold Sawako carefully unfolded the note wondering what it said. As she finished unfolding it she looked at it curiously. It was fairly short. All that was written was, 'Come to my house at seven tonight.' Hastily Sawako placed the note in her pocket to make sure no one else found it. 'What is she planning,' Sawako wondered.

Mugi-chan rushed home that day with a grin glued to her face.. Thankfully, with the music/club room under construction for the time being she didn't have to worry about seeing Sawa-chan and spilling her plans to her. This night she wouldn't worry about keeping her relationship with her female teacher a secret. They would finally have a night of them being themselves and no worries of being found out.

One by one her parents left their house and Mugi did her best to keep her excitement inside and keep a poker face among them as they left. The thrill was growing as the clock ticked closer to seven that night. When they were finally gone Mugi did her best to prepare. She dressed up in the finest outfit she had, created a gourmet meal fit for a five star cuisine restaurant, dimmed the lights just enough to create a romantic mood, and closed every window and curtain so no neighbors would find out. While this last step may not have been necessary she was not taking any chances when it came to her and Sawako's love. Finally, just as she was finishing her preparations and the clock hit 6:59 and twenty-eight seconds, Mugi heard the knocking of her lover.

"Good evening sensei," Mugi greeted her smiling like no other.

"I thought I told you to call me Sawako," she retorted jokingly. In the moonlight of that evening, Sawako seemed radiant and seemed to shine. A blue indigo dress was her garment of choice and a smile just as elegant and stunning. Upon seeing Mugi's own exquisite black dress and shining necklace, which she thought for sure was diamonds, she knew she had been spot on for the clothing. Smiling brightly as she entered the home of her love she place a kiss upon her forehead just as before when she had left the place in a rush a few months ago.

"No matter how many times you do that it still takes me by surprise," Mugi commented laughing. "Keep in mind that I will pay you back for it."

"I look forward to it," Sawako replied smiling.

As they began dining Sawako was astonished at the elegance and presentation of the meal. And the taste was just as amazing. She could not compliment Mugi enough on her cooking while tasting it. About half-way through the meal, she realized she felt a slight tickle by the base of her right leg. However, it seemed to disappear just as soon as she realized it. Looking over at Mugi, still confused, saw her grinning mischievously. 'Is she playing footsies with me," wondered Sawako. She returned the favor slyly under the table. They went back and forth like this while chatting for the remainder of the meal.

After dinner Sawako was given the grand tour of the estate as she hadn't had the chance last time. The inside was truly just like the outside, large, impressive, and seemed to give the impression of showing off. There were places such as a parlor room and lounge. There were also several suits of armor scattered about. Sawako felt that it gave the feel of a European castle slightly. Finally, they arrived once again at Mugi's room. They sat again upon the bed like before, talking more and feeling free to do what they please without the restrictions of being discovered.

Mugi commented that the necklace she was wearing was too heavy for her and leaned over to place it in her nightstand. As she opened the drawer to put it inside, Sawako caught a glimpse within it. In the drawer she saw a picture put within a frame that looked like it was carefully taken care of. What she found most astonishing though was that the picture was of her. She felt a sense of love and warmth wash over her in that moment and her heart began to beat faster for her beloved. She knew she had come to love her more each day, now she once again was shown the true extent of her feelings just as she had when she first discovered them. She loved Mugi now more then ever and knew that not a single person could ever replace her. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore and desired her like nothing else before.

All of these thoughts and feelings came to Sawako in just the few seconds that it took Mugi to put away her necklace. This sudden rush of emotions had made Sawako move almost without any thought closer to Mugi. Surprised a bit, but not drawing away, Mugi looked at her sensei with a gleam of joy across her face just as Sawako had. Sawako carefully and lovingly wrapped her arms around Mugi's neck leaning her face closer to hers. Mugi, needing no more provocation, followed her lead. Inch by inch they came together until their lips met in a moment of bliss for both of them. Mugi could feel her warm lips moving smoothly across the slick warm surface of Sawako's lips, enjoying every second of it. Sawako was enjoying just as much and never wanted it to end.

"What do you think your doing," came a familiar low bellowing from a man standing in the doorway of Mugi's room, shouting directly at the kissing couple. Behind him stood a shocked fragile looking woman. The man was changing from pale to red and looked like his veins might pop from anger as he stood with a look of rage, while the woman stood behind him both still shocked but also a look of fear, presumably due to the screaming man in front of her.

"Mom, dad! What are you doing back so soon," Mugi questioned panicking. All the color had drawn out of her face and she was trembling with fear from the situation at hand. Sawako soon followed.

'These are her parents,' Sawako realized. Thoughts of parent teacher conferences came flooding back to her and she remembered meeting them before. 'They know who I am! And now they found her daughter and me….this is terrible! What will happen to Mugi? What will happen to us?' There moment of bliss had been shattered.

Realizing she could save her lover in this moment of terror, Sawako stood up before Mugi's parents and bowed before them. "I am truly deeply sorry," she apologized. A look of confusion flashed across the Kotobuki's family's faces. Then a look of horror came upon Mugi's believing that Sawako was now turning her back on their relationship.

"This is all my fault," Sawako continued. "I am the one who seduced your daughter. She had no fault in this what so ever. I am completely to blame."

Realization hit Mugi as she realized her girlfriend was attempting to lie to her parents for her, so that Mugi would get off nearly blameless for this. Sawako wanted to take the blame and therefore the punishment completely upon herself. Tears filled Mugi's eyes. She couldn't let her handle all of this on her own. She had to tell the truth.

"That's not true," Mugi confessed preparing herself for the consequences.

"Mugi, no," shouted Sawako, imploring her to stay silent.

"Sawako and I have been secretly been seeing each other for quite a while now. It's actually been a few months," Mugi continued despite her lover's pleading. She could see her father's face getting more disgusted and filled with rage, with each word she spoke. "But, now, I don't care who knows! I love her with all my heart and I am not ashamed of it. And I know she loves me too. We're happy together can't you see that?"

Her father almost seemed to take it as a personal challenge to shatter that happiness at that very moment. "I want you out of my house now," he declared looking at Sawako and pointing towards the door. "Don't you ever so much as think of my daughter again! Leave now!"

"I will sir," Sawako stated, complying in an attempt to keep Mugi out of harms way as much as possible. "But please, don't take this out on Mugi as this is all my fault."

I said to get out now," Mugi's father repeated.

Doing as she was told Sawako left the room with a look of sorrow upon her face that one would usually only see at a funeral upon the face of a grieving widow. As she turned to leave down the hallway towards the main door, she gave Mugi one last look and left silently.

With the solemn silence that followed Mugi was confronted with fear not only of her father, but also of losing Sawako. Her heart wrenched and she nearly broke down at the thought of not being with her anymore. She was so lost in her own fears and sorrows so deep that she didn't even notice as her father approached her.

"I want a straight answer," he requested. "Whose fault is this, hers or yours?"

"Father please," she began pleading.

"You or her," he repeated.

"Both," she admitted.

As her father reached his hand back in an attempt to slap her in anger, his wife grabbed it and pleaded with him, "Lets hear her out dear. It's not like it's a crime or anything. Please dear."

"Not a crime," he echoed as if questioning her. "If it ever got out that this had happened the Kotobuki conglomerate might as well be lost forever. It would make people question our integrity and their would be a huge drop in people purchasing from us. We would also never marry Mugi off. I had another conglomerate's son ready to marry her. She would have been set for life just as I had become when you married me, Yumi. I will not stand for this. I didn't raise a queer for a daughter."

"You didn't raise me at all," Mugi argued back. "You don't understand me at all. The only thing you care about is money. Why can't you let me be happy with the woman I love?" And with those words rage in sued her father.

"I will never stand for that," he shouted back. "You will switch schools immediately so you don't have to have that wretched woman as a teacher anymore. As long as you live under my roof and my name you will never see that woman again."

"Then I don't want to live under either," Mugi replied. And with tears in her eyes she raced out of the room heading for the front door.

"Stop," he ordered. "If you so much as step foot out that door I will disown you on the spot. And don't you dare come crawling back to me."

With no real family to lose and a lover to gain Mugi had made up her mind in an instant. She ran out of the house and slammed the door on her way out. She could still hear her father's screams of resentment to her as she reached the gate. She knew exactly where she would go. She would see her angel called Sawako.

With sadness Sawako had made it home not too long ago. She had walked around the house in a daze for what seemed like forever but was really only fifteen minutes. She then heard a pounding on the door. Still dazed and upset she opened the door slightly to see who it was. The second she saw it was Mugi the door flew open to welcome her in. Mugi had only been over once before and that was with the rest of the band to run an errand for the class president. But here she was, all on her own, sweat covered and out of breath. A million questions rushed to Sawako's mind at that moment. She was too stunned to say any of them though so she brought Mugi in to her tiny apartment.

Still breathing heavily her and Sawako sat down on the bed of her room. Sawako thought it was an appropriate place for the lovers to talk, and as she had seen Mugi's room already it only seemed fair. It was also far more comfortable then sitting on the floor of the living room or the hard chairs of the kitchen. 'Did she run all the way her,' Sawako wondered hearing Mugi pant. 'I'm a good two train stations away from her house.'

"Sawako," Mugi started. "I'm so sorry. I am probably just a burden to you right now and I don't want to be a bother to you ever but…I want to be by your side and be your lover forever."

Overcome with joy by this statement Sawako reassured her of her love for Mugi. "You are nowhere near being a burden, you are the opposite. You're a blessing to me and I don't want to even think of what my life would be like without you. I love you so much, …but your father…," Sawako began to say.

"Don't worry about him, I am now on my own," she told her. She continued on to tell her teacher everything that had happened after she left. She then went on about how she sprinted all the way to her apartment and needed to be with her as soon as she could. She was so eager to see her that she couldn't even wait for the trains to stop. Being alone with Sawako she knew she had made the right choice when leaving her house and her family.

"Mugi, are you sure this is what you want," Sawako asked her.

"Without a doubt in my mind,' she replied with confidence.

'She really is something else, and we really do have something special don't we,' asserted Sawako. 'How many other people can say their love has run over a mile just to be with them?'

"You really are a piece of work," commented Sawako placing her arms around Mugi and holding her close. "Please stay here with me Mugi," she requested.

"Oh, Sawa-chan. Of course I will." Mugi answered.

Sawako gently pushed Mugi in front of her just enough so she could see her smiling beautiful face. 'This time there will be no interruptions,' Sawako thought.

She moved forward once again and placed her lips upon Mugi's kissing her ever so tenderly. They moved closer together and pushed their lips firmly against the other's feeling the pleasure radiate from their mouth through their whole body. It would be a night they would never forget.

Mugi gently brought her arms around Sawako's neck pulling her in closer to her. Their lips pushed tighter against each other. As Sawako brought her own arms around Mugi once again and pulled her in closer, she felt Mugi's tongue gently licking at the entrance to her mouth. All too eager for it, Sawako parted her lips and let it in. She felt it run over her teeth gliding across them, licking the roof of her mouth and then stroking playfully her own tongue. Sawako then tightened her lips around Mugi's mischievous tongue and began sucking on it. This sent a thrill of pleasure through Mugi feeling herself grow slowly warmer inside. She felt Sawako's hands beginning to wander, wondering where they would go to excitedly. As they gently rubbed her back she felt so safe and comfortable with the woman she loved.

Moving forward until she was against Sawako, Mugi felt her breasts rub against hers. Sawako let out a slight moan of pleasure at this. Mugi rubbed harder and quicker, eager to give her girlfriend the satisfaction she had given her. As if returning the favor, Sawako moved her hands slowly to Mugi's rear end and began rubbing and gently squeezing it. This time it was Mugi's turn to moan in pleasure and ecstasy. Going for it, Mugi put her hands on Sawako's breast and squeezed them gently. She could feel herself intensively becoming warmer.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Sawako released Mugi's tongue in a thrill of ecstasy as she moaned ever louder. With her mouth now free Mugi took the opportunity to begin sucking Sawako's neck, trailing her tongue along her collarbone ever so sensually. Feeling ever more bold at this, Sawako began lifting up Mugi's dress inch by inch collecting it in her hands so she could get to what laid beneath. At this Mugi took the initiative and began to undo Sawako's outfit by unzipping it from behind. Quietly unzipping the back, for fear any noise would break the moment, Mugi still couldn't help but feel Sawako's smooth skin on her back. Her hands slipped into her dress once it was completely unzipped moving to the front and once again squeezed Sawako's breast. This time she could feel the completely blood engorged nipple in her palm. Loving kisses were continuously exchanged between the two lovers. Each one felt more exhilarating than the last.

Mugi felt Sawako's hands move to the front now, stroking her sides and then her stomach, as if intending to feed and encourage the ever increasing warmth and desire within Mugi. Finally her hands reached her breasts, gently massaging them. Filled with curiosity and anticipation, Mugi felt one of Sawako's hands begin to wander. She felt a sense of relief that it had not left her body when she felt her nimble fingers slowly undoing her top allowing the hands to slide in.

In reaction to Sawako's advances, Mugi moved to make it more comfortable for both of them and in an attempt fulfill her girlfriend's desires as she was doing for her, she moved her hands slowly down Sawako's fair frame. The smoothness of the skin against hers made her hands almost tingle with pleasure. This woman she wanted for so long and had desired as well she now had held against her.

Sawako's mind was racing with just such thoughts as well. To her this was the perfection of woman kind sitting in front, giving her kisses of bliss one after another. As these thoughts of joy went through Sawako's mind she felt the warmth of Mugi's hands place upon her thighs, gently rubbing them.

With the movement of Mugi's hands and without the back of the dress zipped it fell down into Sawako's lap leaving her top half completely exposed to Mugi. Both of them stopped and stared downward at the nudity. Sawako's smooth stomach, her curvy sides, and her supple soft breasts, all out in the open. Both lovers felt the desire to touch and kiss every inch of each other. There was an unspoken feel among the air however, that were they to continue and go further, they both knew that there would be no going back. They would not be able to stop. They had to be sure they were ready for it.

Without any hesitation after the first initial shock, Mugi undid her entire outfit and her bra, dropped them to the floor, and then looked at Sawako as if to say, 'Now we're even.' Reassured that they both were ready by her response, Sawako stood up and completely removed the dress and her underwear as well. She loved Mugi enough to put herself in this vulnerable of a situation and show her the most private parts of herself. She could feel Mugi's stares at the more sensual pieces of her body. She felt the lower sensual part of her body grow ever hotter and moister with the attention. But she knew she could not hold this pleasure all to herself. She sat back down, took Mugi's face into her hands, looked into her love's eyes, and whispered softly ever so lovingly, "Now where were we".

After several more tender kisses amongst them, Mugi brought her head down once again. She did not stop at Sawako's neck this time however. Bringing her lips level to her breasts, Mugi placed several sensual kisses on the top and then traced one of the nipples with her tongue teasingly. While doing this her other hand rubbed Sawako's thighs moving her hand closer to the inner part.

Driven into a fit of pleasure Sawako's moans had grown slightly louder as well as more common. However she still found the strength to please Mugi. Wanting to get to what laid beneath, she slipped her index finger into her panties pulling at the elastic slowly, not wanting break the spell between them. Wanting to share herself with Sawako just as she had done for her, Mugi stood up and pulled the last of her undergarments off leaving herself completely naked in front of the woman she loved. This was the first time anyone outside her family had seen her like this, and even then it was only as an infant. But to her, Sawako deserved it as she held a very special place in Mugi's heart. Mugi knew without a doubt in her mind, this woman she had loved for years now, she wanted her to be her first.

She sat down once again next to Sawako feeling the warmth and desire within her growing ever more. As they exchanged sensual kisses amongst each other Sawako pulled her own dress away from them and dropped it on the floor, her lips never leaving Mugi's. Sawako then began to rub Mugi's upper thigh just as she had done for her. But she was not satisfied with just her thigh, she wanted all of Mugi, and all to herself forever. Her hand delved even further downward and as she did so she could feel it getting hotter and constantly more moist. She was pleased to see she was satisfying Mugi as much as she was her. Her hand finally reached down to the a climatic point. Sawako felt damp and could swear the tickling sensation in her fingertips was pubic hair. Still kissing she opened her eyes to see Mugi's cheeks flushed red and could feel her breathing faster and harder from her nose as her breaths blew near Sawako and tickled her skin. Finally her fingers reached the opening to Mugi's womanhood. Just as they touched Mugi let out a moan of ecstasy and shuddered with shivers of pleasure throughout her body. But things were just about to get even more interesting. She gently slid her legs open bit by bit until Sawako could reach inside. Each fingertip slid in with ease into the already slick womanhood that seemed to yearn for more. Sawako felt the pleasure pulsating through her getting stronger the deeper she went. And the deeper she went the louder Mugi moaned. Lost in her own world of pleasure Mugi began to fall back as if begging for more from Sawako. Eventually her fingers had completely entered the sacred place of Mugi's. Not being able to contain herself any longer she fell backwards onto the bed.

There they were both completely bare and longing for each other. Both had thought of and desired this moment. Mugi would often imagine Sawako and her alone. And here she was, the moment of truth staring right at her.

"Sawako, please, I want to share my body with you," Mugi told her barely able to whisper the words given the position of being pleased so much already.

"I hope you're ready for me Mugi," Sawako stated with a longing in her eyes. She wanted to be sure that this was what Mugi wanted and that she was being satisfied as much as she was.

With a single nod, Mugi invited Sawako to take her. Not needing to be told twice Sawako laid down and then took one of Mugi's legs and place it over herself and placed one of her own legs and moved it over Mugi creating a sort of scissor kick between each other. She then began inching forward both of them knowing what was coming.

In the next instant a feeling absolute euphoria came upon them both. They felt the other's vagina placed sliding wet across their own. The rest of their body went numb and all thoughts except that moment were wiped from their minds.

"Ah…..aahh…ahhhh," Mugi could hear Sawako moan, of course she was doing plenty of that herself.

"Yes… yes… more," Mugi encouraged Sawako pushing harder to her herself. Both of them pushed onto each others vagina to the point they could feel their clitorises rubbing against each other. Sawako gave it her all pushing with all the strength that she could muster. To her, while she was being pleased, this wasn't an act of lust but an act of love. Mugi felt exactly the same, maybe even more as Sawako was her first.

Each pushing as hard as they could rubbing their sacred womanhood against the other, Mugi began to arch her back. From the increased pressure she could feel from Sawako she knew she was doing the same. Going as fast as they could they panted hard as well, feeling their bodies growing with an intense heat. They knew the point of unspeakable pleasure was coming.

"Oh…Oh… Sawako…yes…," Mugi cheered Sawako on begging for more.

"Aaahh… oh Mugi, I love you…ah… so much…ahh," Sawako screamed.

"..Ah.. I know… ah… I love you too…." Mugi replied screaming and feeling the intimacy of them growing ever closer. And that was the catalyst that brought about the grand finish.

With the grown intimacy and pleasure from their love and rubbing clitorises together the pleasure had reached its greatest.

"Aaaahhhh," Mugi gave with a scream to rival any from before.

"Yyyeesss," Sawako exclaimed.

Each gave an immense tremble of pleasure like none earlier, and collapsed right there out of breath and barely able to move or speak. It took all of Mugi's strength just to join Sawako at the top of the bed by the pillows. Once she reached her she flipped back onto her back and resumed her gasping for air.

Sawako turned her head and looked her in the eyes with a smile from ear to ear plastered upon her face. She looked upon the one she loved with a sparkle in her eyes. The warmth of desire may have subsided some but the warmth of love in her heart burned ever bright.

"I take it you enjoyed it," Sawako jokingly questioned with a smirk plastered across her face.

"You know I did, and I am pretty sure you did yourself," Mugi answered with a similar smile on her own face. The nod from Sawako assured her that she had indeed enjoyed it.

"I loved every second of it my dear sweet Mugi. Just like how I love you," Sawako reassured her lovingly.

"And I love you so deeply Sawako, I don't ever want to let you go," Mugi replied placing her arms gently around Sawako embracing her.

"Don't then," she stated, in barely a whisper, as she wrapped her own arms around Mugi. "And I will never let you go my love. Let's stay together, forever."

"Yes, lets," Mugi agreed.

And with those words the two lovers drifted off into a deep relaxed sleep.

The next morning Sawako's alarm annoyingly woke her up. She had forgotten to turn off the alarm for the weekend what with the 'excitement' of last night. As she stirred awake she felt the warmth that was next to her earlier gone. In an attempt to seek out the one responsible for that warmth she began to look around her apartment. The search was a short one, for as she walked out of her bedroom, she could smell a delicious aroma wafting to her and seemed to beckon her to her kitchen. There she found Mugi in a plain white apron with a matching night gown.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," Mugi greeted her lover in a chipper sounding voice. "Also, I used the food in your fridge, I hope you don't mind."

'What a vision to wake up to', thought Sawako. "I don't mind in the least, and don't worry it was that stupid alarm clock that woke me up. But having you here sure makes it easier to wake up this early. How can I not open my eyes with all the wonderful eye candy right here," Sawako jokingly told Mugi.

While this did cause Mugi to blush, she had her own retort, "Oh please, you're the eye candy Sawako, especially last night," she responded. Shocked at the boldness of Mugi and the comment about her she just made caused Sawako to surprisingly blush as well and began to think of a comeback.

Leaving Sawako to ponder a comeback, Mugi went back to cooking the omelet she had been working on. The alluring smell brought her other half out of her thoughts and she came over to observe the cooking, as well as the chef. The woman placed her hands around her lover's waist and brought her in close.

"You really are something you know that," she whispered into Mugi's ear. "Your cooking smells like a five star restaurant with even the simplest ingredients, your heart is made of absolute gold, and your looks make me want to admire you and ravish you at the same time. I can't think of what I did to be so blessed to have you in my life Mugi. I can never thank you enough for letting me love you and for loving me back. As long as I have you by my side, I can always find happiness. I love you, so very much," she confessed to her girlfriend.

Mugi had stopped moving all together as Sawako confessed to her. Once she had finished speaking, Mugi turned the stove off and took the pan for the eggs she was cooking and placed it to an off burner out of the way where it wouldn't cause any harm. She then turned to face Sawako and placed her own hands around her, bringing them in a close embrace. "You mean so much to me Sawako. I know with you and the love we share, I can endure any hardship and I too can always find happiness," she finished with a peck on the lips. "And I love you so very much as well." With a passionate kiss and a tight embrace, Mugi went back to finishing breakfast. Sawako wasn't done yet though.

"You know, I think you pull off the apron fetish quite nicely," Sawako stated as she placed her hands on Mugi's sides rubbing them while holding her close.

"Isn't it a little early in the morning for this," Mugi joked with a grin on her face and a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"This is your fault for seducing me," Sawako blamed her. She then took the apron string in her mouth and muttered, "Breakfast can wait. Right now, I'm hungry for you." Thus began the first morning of the two living together.

Years passed on. Mugi graduated high school and so did the rest of the band, with no one finding out her and Sawako's secret, other than the k-on group of course. However, it was because the couple told them. Mio and Ritsu got married to each other as did Azusa and Yui. The band played at both weddings adjusting to the lack of instruments based on whose special day it was. But of course they always found time to play together and please the crowd with one amazing hit after another. The group had gotten so famous from those joyous occasions that they became quite a hit. Within a matter of one year the group had gotten signed a record label. True it was a small industry but it was something. The band grew from this though and the industry that contracted them grew as well because of them.

However, some sad news did accompany the good. Mugi's father had passed away due to a heart attack. The whole group and Sawako went to accompany Mugi to the funeral. Her mother, who still loved her, had stayed in touch via the school figuring Mugi was staying with Sawako. She had invited Mugi because, no matter what her father said, they were still a family. They were not just related, but there had been pleasant times as well. Needless to say they all loved each other.

While at the funeral, Mugi, with Sawako accompanying her, stopped to talk with her grieving mother.

"Mugi thank you so much for coming," Yumi sobbed. "I want you to know your father did love you. He would often cry and feel regret over what he had done to you and Sawako. But, because of the pride he had he could never bring himself to ask you to come back. He constantly told me never to tell anyone but now…" She turned with a bitter and sorrowful looked towards a picture of Mugi's father. "But please can you forgive me and your father?"

Mugi completely understood, she had always kept feeling love for her family and having missed them all this time, made her all too happy to oblige. "Of course mother," she told her.

A hug of tears both mixed with joy and sadness came from the mother and daughter at the funeral. They were once again a family, even if one of them was no longer with them they still knew of the love that existed between them.

A slight smile made it's way onto the Yumi's face. It was not just the end. That day also marked the beginning of a new future for the her, Mugi, Sawako, and their other family, the Hokage Tea Time light music club. As Yumi placed her head upon Mugi's shoulder feeling a new hope and future being carved from that day, a slight twinkle caught her eyes. This twinkle did not come from the eyes of her daughter or her lover this time, she knew it was there without looking. It did not come from anyone's heart for hope of a new future this time either, even though it was also clearly present. As she focused on the shine the form of a golden circle became evident. It was on a finger on Sawako's hand which was placed on the back of Mugi. The shine had come from a diamond on that now clear engagement ring. And everyone knew what band would play at that wedding.


End file.
